A Movie Come True
by Zizzle-Fashizzle
Summary: Living in a magical world is NOT easy- hunting, flying dragons, having a competition over a guy with a fake leg, almost dying... Trust me, I LIVE it.
1. Chapter 1

"_The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies, parrots, we have…"_

Jasmine, Mr. and Mrs. Black and I watch in awe as Hiccup and his friends sail through the village on multi-colored dragons and rocket up to the bright blue and beautiful sky on the Black's plasma screen.

I hog the popcorn as my eyes dart around the screen in anxiety, my ears waiting for the last words of the movie to ring through them. My head seems to move along with the dragons' sharp glides and their rider's body movements.

"…_Dragons." _

Then the screen goes black for a moment as music begins to play proudly, and the credits start to roll up on the screen at a slow pace.

Mr. Black grabbed the DVD player remote and pressed a button. The screen blinked and the _Sony_ symbol with the deep blue background appears and the symbol slowly shifts around.

Jasmine and I asked in exact unison, "Can we watch it again?"

Mrs. Black laughed before her husband answered, "Sorry, girls. We have to get up early in the morning for Colorado! Patsy and I don't want y'all to be too drowsy."

"Aw, man!" My best friend and I complained again in unison.

"Please, Mr. Black?" I asked desperately, abandoning the popcorn and on the edge of the comfortable couch. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"C'mon, Daddy!" Jasmine added in an innocent voice, doing the big-puppy-eyes. "Mom, back me up!"

Mrs. Black showed a beautiful smile as she laughed and sighed, "I agree with your father, Jasmine. It's time you girls hit the hay."

"Nooooooo!" Jasmine and I shouted like it's the end of the world or something, which we think it is. "Please, guys, _please!"_

Mr. Black pulled me off the couch and Mrs. Black pulled Jasmine off to get a Tylenol headache from our whining and complaining.

"Would you two rather stay home," Mrs. Black asked shortly. "Or go to bed right now so we can beat the traffic on the highway?"

She got Jasmine and I bolting down the stairs and to Jasmine's room, shouting, "We're going to bed! We're going to bed! We're going to bed! Good night!"

After brushing our teeth, getting pajamas on, setting our clothes out for tomorrow and leaping into Jasmine's bunk-bed, Jasmine asked excitedly, "So, what was your favorite part?"

I snorted as I watched the lava-lamp below, my chin rested on the edge. We'd seen that movie a million times.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked sarcastically, and Jasmine laughed loudly.

She thought I was so funny, and laughed at even the stupidest jokes on Earth. I think she was just being a good friend.

Then Jasmine recovered from her laughing episode and I heard the bed creak and groan, which meant she was getting situated.

"Seriously," she said to me. "What was your favorite part?""Um…" I replied, still looking at the lava lamp that made the room glow with a pink, orange and fuchsia light. "The end."

Jasmine almost choked on her spit. Then she hissed dramatically, "_When Hiccup loses his leg? Are you nuts? Are you bonkers? Have you lost your marbles? How many brain cells did you lose from band class?"_

I rolled my eyes and thought, _Jasmine- I love ya like you're my mom, but, girl, you are so over-dramatic sometimes._

Jasmine then laughed, "Kidding, Anne, kidding. Yeah, I agree with you; that _was _one of the best parts of the movie."

I perked up then got onto my knees and swung my head over the edge to look at Jasmine. Her pupils had a pink light in them from the lava lamp.

"_One of?_" I asked incredulously. "More like the best scene in any movie- _Ever! _If there was an award for a best movie scene, _How to Train Your Dragon _would definitely win! It made it more… I dunno, _angsty!_"

Jasmine stared at me blankly. "Whut?"

I sighed in exasperation. Jasmine wasn't a reader, like me; who had read the whole _Harry Potter _series, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series, the _Heroes of Olympus _series, _Huckleberry Finn, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Romeo and Juliet, The Tale of Two Cities, Dracula, Swiss Family Robinson, _every biography on Walt Disney_, _Shakespeare and Mark Twain, three kids alamacs and a dictionary. The last one was a dare, I promise you.

And she did _not _have a good memory- at all!

I recited for about the millionth time that night, "Angst is the feeling of anxiety or apprehension often accompanied by depression."

Jasmine nodded slowly, then had her light-bulb moment. "Oh, oh, oh! Now I remember! You know, from _Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Angst!_ That's what angst is! Oooh, you're good, Anne."

I couldn't help but grin. I loved compliments; they made the world better. "Thank you, Jasmine."

"You are very welcome." Jasmine replied cheerfully, then said, "We should get to bed now.""Good idea. G'night.""G'night, Anne."

I flopped onto my back, making the mattress wiggle and Jasmine giggle, then pulled the blanket up to my chin. I quickly fell asleep.

)-(

"_Wake up, Anne!_" Jasmine screamed into my ear suddenly.

I yelped and shot straight up in surprise, making my best friend bust up laughing worse than the night before.

I turned sharply to Jasmine angrily, wide awake now, and cried, "_Why _did you do that?"

Jasmine was howling. "_Jasmine!_" I exclaimed laughing worse than a hyena. "_JASMINE!_""_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_""_JASMINE NOEL BLACK!_"

I grabbed my pillow and swung it at Jasmine's face. Her laugh got muffled for a moment then she landed on her butt on her bunk, making the bed cry out.

Jasmine grabbed her butt and rolled onto her stomach, still laughing. Her hands and butt were high in the air as she laughed even harder.

Then the door opened and I saw Mrs. Black. She was in jeans, a sweatshirt and Converse. Don't worry, Mrs. Black pulled it off perfectly.

"What is going on here?" She asked loudly."Jasmine woke me up by screaming in my ear!" I exclaimed innocently and pointed down to a roaring Jasmine, still grabbing her butt.

"You two better get ready now!" Mrs. Black shouted, making the radio fade away. "We're leaving in less than thirty minutes, and the traffic is already starting to get jammed!"

That got Jasmine to stop laughing. She popped her head up and shrieked, "_Thirty minutes?_"

"Get ready!" Her mother screamed and whirled around on her heel and stormed off.

Jasmine leaped out of her bed and shouted frantically, a wild look in her dark eyes, "GET DRESSED, ANNE- _NOW!_"

"Alright, alright!" I exclaimed in surrender as I jumped down to Jasmine's bunk. "I'm getting down, I'm getting down!""Hustle!""Chill!"

)-(

As I tied my shoe wildly, Jasmine ran past me, juggling her suitcase and backpack while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hurry!" She screamed at me wildly. "They're about to shut the trunk!""Tell them to wait!" I exclaimed as I moved on to my other shoe. "I have to get my suitcase!""HURRY!""I AM!"

After Jasmine hurried out the door, I leaped up from the staircase and bolted down to Jasmine's room to grab my suitcase. It was jammed.

Just my luck.

My heart pounding, I pulled on it with all my might. It just rattled. I tugged and pulled with all my strength.

Soon enough, the door glided open as if it was new and hadn't been stuck.

I smiled in satisfaction and stepped in.

I free-fell into an endless black hole, screaming while my arms and legs flailed around.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a breeze on my face that smelled like fish and the ocean, my body feeling like I'd just drank thirty cans of _Red Bull._

That's when the pain came like a slap across the face. My back swelled up with pain, my chest felt like a sumo wrestler was taking a cool-down on it, my throat felt like it was full of sand and my head hurt so bad I could've started to bawl my eyes out like an idiot.

Of course, I didn't start to cry, because that would've been really goofus-like of me; and I'm _not _a goofus.

Suddenly someone asked in a Scottish voice, "You 'ight righ' 'ere, girly?"

"No…" I moaned in agony as I curled onto my side. "My head… My arms… My legs… My whole body, basically… Help…"

Then I totally blacked out, fearing that I was on the edge of life. As I closed my eyes, I expected to see "the light" but I passed out too quickly to check.

I woke up _again _to find that my body felt much better, and not so dang crappy like it had been earlier. Oh- and that I wasn't dead, which basically made my day.

"You think she's alright?" An oddly familiar voice asked in concern.

"Ah, she's gonna be fine," The Scottish voice returned, and it sounded easy-going. Why did it sound so dang familiar? "I put her back to health. She just had a few bruises on the back of her head down to the end of her back; she'll be fine, Hiccup, don't you worry."

_Hiccup? What on earth was going on here? Maybe I was dead!_

"But she didn't seem too good on the dock!" The other voice- some guy named Hiccup- said in so much worry, I started to worry myself. "I mean, she looked like she was about to die…"  
>"She'll be fine," The other voice reassured Hiccup kindly. "I bet she'll come around soon enough."<p>

Hiccup made a sound that didn't sound like he was reassured by the Scottish man that'd said I'd be fine. I honestly agreed with Hiccup, proud to admit it.

Then I felt someone nudge my nose with scaly and rough skin. I twisted my face up in pain and barely opened my eyes. I met greenish-yellow eyes that were filled with curiosity, and yelped in surprise.

The "thing" with greenish-yellow eyes jumped back and made some gurgling sound that I recognized. It came from Toothless in _How to Train Your Dragon. _But I knew no one would be able to do that… Of course I did. I did, right?

This "thing" spread its huge jet black wings and sailed over to someone I would've _never _expected to see in front of me in skin and flesh.

That special someone with medium-length dark auburn hair, green eyes, freckles across their face, and was tall and weak-looking. Yes, it was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

You know me- _How to Train Your Dragon _fanatic, nerd, sarcastic girl and a loyal friend. Let's have a close up on my fan-girl side. Now, I'd seen that movie more than fifty times, and I loved it so much. So you'd expect me to start hyperventilating. Fortunately, I didn't; I screamed bloody murder.

The "thing" was of course Toothless, I'm not stupid. Toothless' pupils narrowed into slits and he roared at me, making me scream again.

Chain reaction: Roar, scream, roar, scream, roar, scream, roar, scream.

That went on for about two more minutes before Hiccup shouted, "_ALL RIGHT, QUIT IT YOU TWO- NOW OR ELSE I WILL WHACK SOMEONE!_"

Toothless' eyes went back to their puppy-side, and he looked at Hiccup innocently, his tail sweeping across the floor. Hiccup rolled his eyes and studied me in interest.

I was just breathing heavily in a fast pace, shaking in fear and holding the warm blanket up to my chin for safety. I wasn't really that interesting, I have to say.

Finally I muttered, "Oh-my-gosh… This can't be happening to me."

Hiccup gave me a look that meant he thought I was nuts. "_What?_"

I sat up and explained, "Alright, I know you might find this crazy and might want to feed me to your dragons- which I can't believe I'm seeing right now- but it's the truth. Well, I was getting ready to head to Colorado- it's somewhere not even close to here, just in case you're wondering- with my friend Jasmine and her parents. We were in a rush- moving around really fast is a good translation for that- to get on the road- it's like a trail that leads to numerous spots and places- and I went to get my suitcase- uh, that's like a very big pouch that holds your clothes and stuff in it- and the door was jammed! I was pulling on it but it wouldn't move! Then it opened, and I stepped through, and I fell through a huge hole! I woke up, and now I'm here! Please, Hiccup, don't think I'm crazy!"

Hiccup and Toothless were just _staring _at me like I was some psychopath. They probably thought I needed a straightjacket as soon as possible. Then they busted up laughing.

I grunted in frustration and exclaimed, "I'm not joking!"  
>Laughing.<br>"Please, I'm not lying!"  
>Howling now.<br>"_Please!_"  
>Crying.<br>"_Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?_"  
>About to roll on the floor.<br>"_Please, Hiccup! Please!_"

Now I was about to cry in frustration. I wanted them to believe me, but they didn't. And the truth? I couldn't believe myself either. I wanted to go home before I humiliated myself even more.

So I stood up, bolted over to the door that was closed and opened it. I just saw something like a living room that led to a kitchen-like thing. No black hole- zero, zip, _nada._

_That's _when I started to freak out even more. The pulse in my wrist grew larger as my heart started to pound and my body started to shake along with my lower lip.

I couldn't get out. I couldn't leave. I was stuck here forever. I had to live without my dad, Jasmine and all my other friends back in Texas a few eons later than me. I wouldn't see my dad again.

These thoughts ran into my mind as I closed and opened the door again, muttering like a mad-man, "Why can't I leave? Why can't I leave again? Why? Why? Why?"

Hiccup and Toothless had recovered from laughing and were now behind me and staring. I didn't care about that though; I just wanted to go home.

_Maybe this is a dream, _I thought, and I had a brilliant idea. I began to close and open my eyes after leaving the door wide open, hoping that I would wake up back in Jasmine's room.

I was still in front of Hiccup and Toothless. I wouldn't go home- ever again.

Hopeless tears raised into my eyes as my knees buckled. I fell to my knees as I started to sob in desperation. I wanted to go home.

Toothless sneaked up on me and wrapped his tail around me. He swept me in and purred, trying to get me to stop crying. His scales rubbed against me as his head rubbed my shoulder in affection.

"Hey," Hiccup said to me kindly, now on the other side of me, trying to look at me straight in the eye. "Don't cry."

I wiped my nose that was now covered in snot and looked at Hiccup. Then I remembered his leg. He'd lost his leg at the end of the movie from battling the Red Death, saving his tribe.

I felt guilty. Why was I the one crying? Hiccup was the one with the prosthetic leg! He must've felt devastated when he woke up and saw it for the first time! He'd lost a leg! And I was crying because I was Dorothy Jr. and thought, _we're not in Kansas anymore. _Geez, I was _pathetic!_

I managed a smile and croaked, "I'm trying not to, but I can't help it. I shouldn't be the one crying; you should. You lost a leg."

Hiccup looked crestfallen, and his gorgeous eyes filled with sadness. "Yeah, well, I didn't ask for it. At least we're all here in one piece- kinda."

I couldn't help but laugh. Then I realized I might've been falling for the hero of Berk.


End file.
